


Wings

by Mapachi



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst, Fire Emblem AU, Gen, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Tags May Change, War, but Rapier has nothing to do with this work, may change it later, will use the same kingdom names as from Rapier
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-10-27 08:17:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20757242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mapachi/pseuds/Mapachi
Summary: The kingdoms of Canebum and Leocae are at war.Wooseok while not born in Canabum is the leader of the pegasus knights of the kingdom.He swears his loyalty stands with his new home but does his heart agree with it?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone~ I know I should focus on finishing my other on going works but this idea wouldn't leave me alone so I'm once again biting more than I can chew... hope you join me on this new journey? ^^;

"Wooseok you're going to lead your unit to support Woodz," Wooseok glances away from Minkyu, their young prodigy of a tactician, towards Seungyoun who sends a smirk his way.

Wooseok doesn't bother to hide how the order displeases him but he still nods his head. "Roger." Minkyu looks up from the map spread on the table and gives him a small apologetic smile that somehow just accentuates the dark circles under his eyes.

He stays inside the meeting tent and listens to the rest of Minkyu's orders, not paying as much attention as he should. When Seungwoo dismisses them he turns around and leaves the tent, his hands forming fists by his sides as he hears Seungyoun call out his name and his hurried steps to follow him.

"Come on _sweetie_ that frown doesn't suit your pretty face." Wooseok slaps Seungyoun's hand away when the older reaches to it to do God knows what, surely something stupid like bopping his nose or pinching his cheek.

"Fuck off." Seungyoun laughs only getting further into Wooseok's nerves, loudly commenting how Wooseok's sailor mouth only makes him _cuter_. The other soldiers make way for them and do a bad job of hiding their stares.

"Woodz, leave Wooseok alone." Both males turn around to find a small boy with thick pouty lips who is holding the flaps of his tent open with his thin forearm while he holds a thick tome to his chest with his other arm. His eyes cold as he stares at Seungyoun clearly bemused with the ruckus he had been making. 

The way the boy carries himself makes it obvious his standing is way above theirs yet neither bow down to him unlike a couple of passing soldiers who bow their heads and wait for the boy to raise his hand to signal them to continue their way.

"Sorry prince Dongpyo, it was not my intention to bother you," Seungyoun's tone is overly formal in an obvious dramatic way that will get him killed one day if he offends the wrong person and Wooseok is not sure he wants to be there to see it go down.

Dongpyo rolls his eyes, something not very befitting of royalty if you were to ask for Wooseok's opinion. "He's supposed to guard your back on the next battle right? I would not want to be on Wooseok's bad side if I were you."

Wooseok and Dongpyo share a smile that has Seungyoun frowning not liking feeling like he's out of the loop.

"They're trying to scare you, Wooseok would not leave you to die no matter how much you annoy him." Says Minhee as he walks past them followed by Jungmo and Hyeongjun, the three boys belonging to Wooseok's unit. They stop only to bow to Dongpyo who waves them away with his pout more pronounced, irked Minhee ruined his fun.

Wooseok ignores the petulant expression Seungyoun sends his way, too busy thinking about the_ talk _he will have with Minhee later on. That boy kept forgetting his standing bellow Wooseok and while he likes the brotherhood between men-in-arms he can't have the glaring disrespect.

"Fuck." The curse slips from his lips as he presses his legs against Camael's, his tan pegasus, sides in a signal for her to fly faster towards Seungyoun and his wyvern.

He's not that far away when his right hand moves by instinct when something catches his eyes, with a swift movement with his wrist he deflects with his lance the javelin that was thrown his way from above. He looks up to find an enemy pegasus rider, their mount's armor decorated with the blue crest belonging to the other kingdom, Leocae.

Wooseok doesn't stop Camael instead he straps his silver lance and reaches for the bow and an arrow from his back. With practiced moves that come as natural as breathing for him now, he shoots the single arrow into the winged animal, right on the spot where the wing meets the side of the animal efficiently shooting both pegasus and rider down.

He quickly takes another arrow. "Woodz duck!" Wooseok's voice is loud enough to be heard over the battle around them and to not be carried away by the strong winds. 

Seungyoun does as he told him to and Wooseok shoots at the enemy wyvern rider that had stabbed a short spear into Seugyoun's left arm. His arrow hits its mark, the other male's right shoulder that is bare of armor thanks to Seungyoun's axe.

Wooseok clicks his tongue. He had been aiming for the neck but this will have to do, getting an injury on the shoulder of your dominating hand will hinder you for sure so Seungyoun will be able to do quick work of him now.

Or at last, that's how it should be.

His eyes widen as the enemy breaks the arrow into two and simply takes his lance into his left hand, the movements smooth as he twirls it on his grasp as if to further demonstrate he can fight with his left hand just the same.

Wooseok is reaching for his silver lance and asking with a pull on Camael's reins to get closer when his eyes finally recognize the face of their enemy.

His heart skips a beat before it starts beating rapidly inside his chest, his blood ringing against his eardrums so loud he can't hear anything else. Wooseok glances away to the wyvern the enemy is riding, his eyes noticing now the old scars his own hands have touched before.

This can't be happening, there is no way the other male is_ him. _Wooseok wonders if a mage was somehow able to cast a spell on him to make him see things that are not real without him noticing the magic entering his trained body.

The clash of metal against metal breaks the trance he had been in. Seungyoun's axe is moving down towards the enemy wyvern's neck but his rider parries it with his lance and has enough strength to push Seungyoun's axe back and with a quick thrusts leaves Seungyoun weaponless, the axe slipping from his grasp and falling down to the ground so far below them.

Seungyoun takes out a hidden dagger as he stares at the other wyvern rider, not showing any signs of backing down now, his wyvern letting out a loud screech as if agreeing with his rider.

But the enemy doesn't look at them, his eyes focused on Wooseok now that he doesn't have to worry about Seungyoun. Wooseok's breath htiches in his throat when he sees those thin lips form a toothy smile, the very smile he thought he would never see again.

"It's been a while, _Wooshin." _

Wooseok can't find his voice, not like he knew what to say. His lips part as gapes at the other male and his hands twitch unsure if to reach for his lance or towards his _enemy_. His heart is beating _too _fast against his ribcage as if it were trying to beat out of his chest and he feels sick for the first time in the sky that had always felt like a second home.

"Wooseok!" Seungyoun yells, voice hard and cold. Wooseok's body finally moves as if Seungyoun had poured a bucket of cold water over him. He takes hold of his lance and makes Camael fly closer towards their enemy who keeps on smiling and not lifting his own lance.

He moves his elbow back and is about to thrust his weapon when a blinding light hits his hand, the sudden pain it inflicts forcing his hand open and he's not fast enough to catch his lance with his left hand as it slips from his hold.

Wooseok glances to the direction the light came from, his hearth dropping to his stomach in seconds when his eyes meet soft and gentle warm eyes belonging to a round face framed with soft blonde hair.

"_Wei, _we're falling back!" The high and painstakingly familiar voice calls out to the enemy wyvern rider, his eyes still staring into Wooseok's but refusing to let any emotion show in them.

"Roger, _Sunyoul_~" Jinhyuk- no, _Wei.- _singsongs as a reply, pulling on his mount's reins to order it to fly back to Sunyoul's side. 

A Wyvern-Pegasus pair just like theirs, a solid and strong tactic. Wooseok tries to ignore the bitterness that runs in his veins and wraps around his heart, the uncomfortable squeeze it brings.

Sunyoul raises his hand and another blinding light leaves his fingertips, this time tinged blue, a sign for their flying troop to fall back. Before Wei and Sunyoul fly away, the older meets Wooseok's eyes again.

As always, he has his heart on his sleeve. Wooseok reads the longing and betrayal as clear as day on those captivating orbs, his own eyes stinging but thankfully he doesn't tear up yet.

"See you next time,_ Wooseok _."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick update! I surpised myself with it ^^ hope you enjoy it~

"Come on don't be such a baby!" Wooseok glares at the taller boy that is dragging him towards a winged _beast. _The oversized lizard has dark scales covering its body with tinges of a wine colored red, the claws are long and sharp but not as sharp as its teeth that Wooseok has witness tear at an enemy's mount. "Be nice, Asle has a soft heart so don't offend her."

Jinhyuk unwraps his fingers from around Wooseok's right wrist and moves his hand to the small of his back giving him a not-so-gentle push towards the wyvern.

Wooseok somehow doesn't turn around and runway when Asle bares her sharp teeth and sniffs with such intensity that his hair was ruffled. His hand trembles as he lifts it up for the wyvern to sniff as Jinhyuk had told him to do.

He swears his heart stopped breathing as Asle leans its muzzle closer to his hand, the hot air it puffs making him feel all the more anxious as it takes a couple of sniffs of his skin.

Then Asle's licked his hand, slobber covering his white skin and dropping from his fingers onto the ground. Wooseok knows he's making a disgusted face and Jinhyuk's loud laughter behind him just annoys him further.

"She likes you!" Wooseok almost stumbles forward as Jinhyuk crashes against his back but the older wraps an arm around his waist and keeps him standing, pulling him closer to his side.

He tilts his head back to be able to face Jinhyuk properly, his heart beat picking up when he sees the beaming smile Jinhyuk gives him. Wooseok turns away before the older can notice how his face flushes and in a spurt of courage born from cowardice he walks closer to the wyvern.

Asle allows him to stroke the sides of its head before it leans away offering its long neck for Wooseok. Wyverns like having their necks scratched, the scales there were not as rough as the rest of its body.

His hand traces a long scar, the story behind it still fresh on his memory. His heart still drops as he remembers how scared he had felt when he heard the shrill screech Asle made after being wounded, how it dropped alarmingly fast down to the ground when it failed to keep flying, the scarlet red blood that rained down from its gaping wound.

It was a miracle Jinhyuk had survived that fall only coming out of it with a couple of broken bones that Changhyun was able to fix with his staff. Wooseok had felt so frustrated when Jinhyuk refused to be treated first.

"Jinhyuk get on!" Wooseok had screamed as he grabbed Jinhyuk from the shoulders and tried to drag the wyvern rider to his pegasus. Jinhyuk shoved him away, a pained grimace on his handsome face when he glanced over his shoulder yet he refused to leave Asle's side, his hands going back to attempting to stop the bleeding in his mount's neck.

Wooseok never resented not being born with the gift of magic as much as that moment. If only he could use a staff and heal Jinhyuk's numerous wounds his heart would not have hurt as it did while he flew away to fetch Changhyun who Jinhyuk made sure healed Asle first.

He is brought back to the present when he feels a pair of arms sneak around his middle pulling him against a broad chest. "You saved her that day, thank you for getting Changhyun so fast." Jinhyuk whispers, the hold he has around him tightening.

Wooseok stops the words, "I got him for you, not her." from crawling out his throat. 

There will be another opportunity to attempt to get his feelings across, right? When he feels ready to take the risk.

"I'm surprised they got you." Wooseok glances up from his hand that is covered in a warm soothing light by Jungmo's staff and towards Eusang whose eyes are focused on Seungyoun's left arm, more specifically, the stitching he's making before he can heal the wound with his staff.

Even if Eusang is not looking at him, Wooseok knows his comment is directed at him. A frown forms on Jungmo's face as he nods his head, worry clear in his eyes.

Wooseok has quite the reputation of being an impossible target for magic casters, his body always reacting on time to dodge the spells cast his way no matter the nature of them.

"Guess he was _that _worried about me, that asshole got rid of my axe," Seungyoun speaks before Wooseok can think of what to say. He looks at the wyvern rider who sends him a playful wink. "Sorry for worrying you sweetie, I'll be more careful next time."

"Please do." Says a husky voice coming from the entrance of the medical tent. Wooseok and Seungyoun look towards it to see Hangyul standing there with Yunseong and Donghyun behind him, both boys staring wide-eyed at Seungyoun with their eyes sparkling with worry and in Donghyun's case even unshed tears. "The kids got scared when they heard about it."

Yunseong and Donghyun rush around Hangyul towards their captain, mouths shut no matter how much they look like they want to ask how he is doing, not wanting to risk ruining Eusang's concentration.

"I'm done." Jungmo announces, the glow around Wooseok's hand slowly disappearing. Wooseok thanks him with a small smile on his plump lips, the younger's cheek flushing pink as he smiles back, the adoration in his warm eyes sparkling in an adorable way that makes it impossible for Wooseok to not pinch one of his cheeks.

He has a weak spot for his pegasus knights but who can blame him when they're this cute?

He excuses himself with Jungmo following closely behind when Donghyun hurries to his side, his hands taking hold of Wooseok's arm to stop him from leaving.

"Please be careful you too Wooseok." Donghyun's eyes shine with earnest emotion, the hold on his arm firm. Wooseok gives him a small smile and nods his head, ruffling his soft brown hair with his other hand.

"Don't worry kid."

"Are you sure about it?" Jinhyuk nods his head without hesitating for a single moment. Yein hums next to him, his staff glowing over Jinhyuk's right shoulder, the wound closing and healing in front of his eyes.

"Don't you agree?" He asks, voice low to not be heard by the other soldiers inside the tent. Even without saying anything specific he knows how suspicious their conversation sounds.

And within reason, they're talking about keeping a secret from the rest of the army.

"Well, saying something would probably affect the morale and we can't allow that." That is one of the reasons Jinhyuk had asked him to not tell anyone about who they have met on the battle earlier that day, no matter how much the emotional part of themselves wished to share the news.

The news that Wooseok, their beloved Wooshin, was not dead like they all thought for years now.

Because they would have to say that while alive, Wooseok had betrayed them and now fought for Canebum and if Jinhyuk's eyes had not failed him Wooseok was even a Squadron leader judging by the crest carved on Camael's chanfron, too much detail made into it for the mount of a common soldier.

The way that so-called Woodz was able to break Wooseok away from his daze still troubled Jinhyuk or maybe it was more specifically the way that Wooseok no longer flies alongside him but next to another wyvern.

He wonders if he's also not scared of that wyvern or if Asle remained an exception for Wooseok.

Yein finishes healing him and waves him away so he can tend to a whiny Yuvin who as always was being overdramatic, the small wound on his hip not even bleeding anymore.

Jinhyuk ignores the look Yein sends his way when he picks up what was left of the arrow Wooseok had shoot him. He makes his way to his tent, exchanging small greetings with the soldiers he comes across like Junho and Yohan.

He sits down on his bed before he takes out his hidden dagger. He cuts off the wood carefully until only the arrowhead remains on his hand, he throws it up into the air a couple of times before putting it away inside the small bag strapped around his middle inside of his shirt.

Jinhyuk doesn't know when or how but he will take Wooseok back home.


	3. Chapter 3

"You know, Gyujin is pretty hurt you don't want to meet Mel." Wooseok doesn't bother turning in the direction where Jinhyuk's voice is coming from. He keeps on brushing Camael's mane, gently getting rid of the knots that formed after taking her flying earlier that day.

"Well send both Gyujin and Mel my apologies but I have no intention of getting near another of those beasts," Camael neighs as if agreeing with him and Wooseok strokes the side of her neck with his other hand. "Don't worry sweetheart, you're also not getting close to them." He says with that sweet tone he saves only for her.

Jinhyuk lets out a deep sigh, sounding much closer than before, maybe a couple of meters behind him now yet Wooseok refuses to confirm his suspicions. "Mel is just a big _pup_ come on, it would mean a lot to Gyujin and I if you gave her a chance!"

"Pup?" Wooseok asks with disbelief clear on his voice, finally glancing over his shoulder to look at the wyvern rider that gives him a sheepish smile. "That lizard literally bit half a pegasus on our last battle and you describe it as a _pup_?"

The memory still makes a shiver run down Wooseok's spine. Wyverns are creatures taken out of a nightmare, a horrible one. Their bodies covered with scales, the sharp claws and even sharper teeth inside an enormous mouth. Some like Mel and Asle are capable of spitting fire too, belonging to a more ancient breed of wyverns.

If gone completely wild they're easily capable of destroying a town and everything that lives in it.

Wooseok doesn't even notice he has frozen, the tension that builds up in his body and how fast his heart is beating until he feels a familiar pair of arms wrap around his waist to pull him into a warm chest.

He glances up and back, his eyes meeting Jinhyuk's soft stare. "Relax, we're not going to force you into anything," He leans down, presses a featherlight kiss to his temple that makes him calm down, lean back into him. "I'm sorry."

Wooseok shakes his head and closes his eyes, humming for a moment before whispering that it's ok.

Camael neighs demanding for Wooseok's attention, ever the jealous creature but he just smiles, blindly reaching to stroke her mane, brushing the remaining knots away with his fingers.

  
"Are you sure you're in a position to be entering my tent and leaving notes to ask me to meet you in secret? If word spreads around Hangyul is going to slip through your fingers just like sand." Wooseok jokes in an attempt to lift the mood, the smile awkward on his lips as he walks closer to Seungyoun.

But the older male just stares at him, not a single hint of amusement on his expression and such a sight outside of the battlefield is making Wooseok feel anxious.

Wooseok stops a considerable distance away from Seungyoun, his big eyes glancing at the dark green wyvern that is behind its rider. It looks back at him with its bright yellow eyes, the black slit pupil unnerving him.

Seungyoun realizing that Wooseok won't get any closer decides to start speaking, his voice louder than it would have been if Wooseok had closed the distance between them. "What is your connection to Leocae?" He asks, never one to beat around the bush.

He doesn't show any reaction to Seungyoun's question as if he had not heard him. Wooseok had been waiting for this confrontation since that battle a few days ago and he was surprised with how long it took Seungyoun to finally do this.

So Wooseok is able to put a mask on, school his expression into an amicable one before he starts speaking. "I have no connection to that kingdom I-"

"Don't lie to me Wooseok!" Seungyoun snaps, his voice as cold as his eyes. Wooseok closes his mouth as he watches Seungyoun raise a hand to his face, sees how his chest moves with each deep breath he takes trying to calm down, his wyvern making a loud rumbling sound that resembles a purr and he sees the calming effect it has on Seungyoun, the tension leaving his shoulders.

Wooseok stays still as Seungyoun moves down his hand away from his face and walks up to him, slowly closing the distance between them to give him a chance to run away or ask him to stop but he stays still and quiet. The wyvern bats its big wings, wind picking up and it flies away on the starry sky.

He doesn't flinch away when Seungyoun's cold hands cup his face nor does he look away from his feline eyes that stare into his own with a searching look.

"I've been honest with you, I don't keep a single secret from you," His thumbs move back and forth on his cheekbones and his voice is low barely over a whisper. "Is your situation like mine or is it different?"

Seungyoun was a mercenary before becoming a Canabum knight and that was not a secret. Crown prince Seungwoo had personally scouted him when he caught word of the famous mercenary working on the kingdom or at last, that's the story Wooseok heard from Seungwoo himself.

Seungyoun has told him on more than one occasion how he doesn't hold any loyalty to Canabum and even proved it on a battle right in front of Wooseok's eyes.

  
It was a small battle, a bunch of bandits sacking a small village near their camp. Such a small battle didn't need for Seungyoun or Wooseok to participate in but both still offered to go. Wooseok wanted to keep a close eye on two of his pegasus knights that were being ordered to go, doe-eyed Hyeongjun and back then still clumsy Wonjin.

Seungyoun rode on his pegasus since riding his wyvern was overkill, that was how Seungyoun was able to recognize a young man amongst the bandits and asked Wooseok to get him closer. The younger while wary did as requested.

Wooseok watched as Seungyoun jumped off Camael and ran towards the black-haired boy, noticing by the reaction of the other bandits around them that he while young must be their leader.

"_Kino_ you fool!" Seungyoun exclaimed after he took hold of the boy's shoulders and shaken him. The name rang a bell inside of Wooseok's head, linked it to a list of criminals that the king himself ordered for their heads.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Wooseok had never heard Seungyoun that aggravated. He was not able to catch the rest of their exchange because a couple of bandits tried to sneak up on him and he had to take care of them but by the time he glanced back to Seungyoun he was alone.

He explained that night that he had let him go, more like ordered him to. Kino was a good friend of his, someone like a brother. They had worked together as mercenaries with a couple of other childhood friends, it was the only way to get out of their village and make a living.

Wooseok promised under the dark night sky, with only the breeze and the streaming water from the river next to them a distance away from camp, that he was going to keep Seungyoun's treacherous action a secret. If Seungwoo discovered Seungyoun had gone against an order from his father he would be obligated to throw him into a cell or execute him on the spot.

Because that is how their world works.

  
"My past doesn't matter," Is what Wooseok says, his voice firm yet soft. He wraps his fingers around Seungyoun's wrists and pulls his hands down away from his face. "I won't betray Seungwoo." The small smile that blooms on his pink lips isn't a forced one, it's sincere.

He means his words. If there's one thing he is certain in on his life is that he's going to stay by Seungwoo's side, won't raise his lance at him nor point an arrow in his direction no matter who Seungwoo asks him to point his weapons at.

Wooseok knew there was a chance he would eventually run into them when Canabum's and Leocae's relationship went south. He dreaded the _reunion_ and prayed they had somehow decided to drop their weapons and find another way to put their food on their tables.

Now he will have to try to build up his defenses for the inevitable moment he crosses paths again with them, with _him_.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case it was not obvious with the two flashbacks, Jinhyuk has a thing for back hugging Wooseok.
> 
> Aand that's it for this chapter! Hope you enjoyed it and if did please consider leaving a comment ^^

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments and suggestions are always welcome~  
Find me on Twitter @Mapachiii where I have a CC and my DMs are always open!


End file.
